


I'll Go Where The Wind Takes Me (As Long As I'm With You)

by Hipster_life231



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Fluff, Ghost Harry, Ghost Louis, Happy Ending, M/M, No Smut, dont worry about the death part, ghost daisy tomlinson, not really angst but okay, this is lowkey kinda adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hipster_life231/pseuds/Hipster_life231
Summary: Harry Styles was a part of the world-famous band One Direction but when he goes missing after a nighttime adventure to a haunted mansion with his bandmates people are going crazy looking for him. But what if he never left the mansion, to begin with? What if he was still there? Well, if you asked him, it wasn't too bad because he had a beautiful boy and his adorable little sister there to keep him company.( This summary sucked but I worked rlly hard on this and it's the first fic I've finished in a long time. I hope you enjoy :) )





	I'll Go Where The Wind Takes Me (As Long As I'm With You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is like 5,965 words holy shit I've never written so much before. I also haven't read over this so I'm sorry if some parts don't make sense :))). Btw I listened to Angelica Hale's cover of Symphony while writing this. It's not that important but I just thought it was a nice little fact I wanted to throw in.

Harry loved his bandmates. He really did but this was too far. 

"Guys, come on! You can't be serious right now. This is the first break we've gotten in ages and you want to spend it in a haunted mansion?" Harry's voice is loud and bordering hysterical. His green eyes as he stares up at the building.

Hallingar mansion was huge with multiple windows scattered around the front and massive driveway. It had probably once been beautiful but now it was old and the paint was peeling. vines curled up the sides like broken fingers crawling towards the sky. The place was said to be haunted and even though Harry didn't believe in ghosts something about the house creeped him out.

"C'mon Haz are you scared?" Niall asked as he climbed up the fence. His pale face shone in the moonlight and his blue eyes held an unspoken challenge. Harry wasn't one to back down from any challenge so when the other three boys were staring at him expectantly from the other side of the fence he, albeit hesitantly, hopped over to join them.

When they got to the entrance they were surprised to find the door was unlocked. Niall had muttered something about it being a sign but Harry thought it was more of a deathtrap.

The inside of the house wasn't much better than the outside. The golden wallpaper was brown with age and the floor was covered with a thick layer of dust. Despite its obvious decrepit state the place still held the beauty it might have had many years ago. The foyer was grand with two staircases leading up to a second floor. Between the stairs, there was a large, brick fireplace with old ashes and little trinkets on its mantlepiece. 

"Do you feel that?" Liam asked softly as he glanced around the room. Zayn had already moved towards the fireplace and Niall was swiping his finger across an old, grey couch. "Feels like somebody's watching us," he shivered and joined Zayn at the fireplace. 

Harry spared a glance at the second staircase and had to double take when he could have sworn he'd seen a boy standing on the bottom stair with a little girl. Something about them both was unnervingly familiar and suddenly Harry had never wanted to get out of a building more. His chest felt heavy with anxiety and the air was suffocating. 

Darkness swirled around him and his vision was starting to fade. He tried to call out to his friends who hadn't seemed to notice anything but his voice refused to work. The darkness trapped him like a fog and forced its way into eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. There was an odd sort of calm about it. Something whispered for him to go to sleep. He was hesitant to follow the fog's orders but it didn't take long for him to relent and everything to go dark.

~~~~~ Thoughts before the fact ~~~~~

Harry had spent his whole life feeling as if something was missing. He'd always been a hopeless romantic, giving his heart to whoever offered to take it. He hadn't realized how sensitive and easily breakable he was until he had joined a band and their fame had skyrocketed. 

Suddenly, he wasn't good enough. He'd never really seen a problem with being gay but the rest of the world wasn't accepting. He'd been told that to get people to like the band he had to date girls. He had to go out with leggy models so he'd seem straight and accessible to the hoards of teen girls that listened to their music.

If asked he wouldn't be able to tell you when it all became too much. He didn't know who he was. Was he Harry Styles: the handsome womanizer that went after anything with a vagina? Was he Harry Styles: the boy from Cheshire with the tainted innocence that realized his dream was more like a nightmare? Was he Harry Styles at all?

The thing about becoming famous at sixteen was that he had yet to discover himself. The other three boys had had a little bit more time than him and had adjusted to the life easier. Harry had been so accustomed to being openly gay and seeing his mum every day. It wasn't easy to have that changed in a matter of months.

The only reason he held on was the fact that he knew he'd signed up for it and it wasn't all that bad. He'd always gotten the biggest thrill from performing and sharing a part of himself with everyone in the audience. He loved to joke around with his closest friends. It was just a bonus that he was paid for it. 

In the many years to come, he would realize that it would all have had to end someday. If *it* hadn't happened then he'd have probably retired young and become a songwriter. He may have settled down in some unknown location and the world wouldn't be shocked when his marriage to a man was announced. He might have adopted kids and grown old with someone he loved. 

In many more years to come, he would realize that he would have rather had *it* happen a million times if it meant he could spend eternity with them.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Are we gonna explore while we're here or just stand around looking silly?" Harry's voice sounded through the silent room.

Zayn shrugged and opened his mouth as if to say they could go but when he caught sight of Harry something in his gut twisted uncomfortably. The boy's eyes were a really dark shade of green and his slightly tanned skin seemed as pale as Niall's. Something about his voice and demeanor had changed as well. He had been the one hesitant to even enter the gates yet suddenly he wanted to explore. 

"I guess we could walk around." Liam shrugged and started towards the left staircase.

They'd already searched four rooms when they arrived at one with a golden black on the doors mahogany wood. Zayn guessed it was the master bedroom even though the words that had once been engraved on the plack had long since been rusted and unreadable. 

Niall opened the door and the temperature suddenly dropped. The room wasn't really anything special. The white walls were covered with a thick layer of dust, much like the rest of the place, and there was a large bed in the middle of the floor. A closet was adjacent the door and a small nightstand resided beside the bed. The sheets were stained yellow with age and Zayn knew from just looking at it that if he sat down the thing would probably crumble. It was the oldest thing they had come across and the temperature was probably the only reason the room was still intact. 

"Boring," Niall muttered and left the room. "I'm gonna go look for the kitchen. I'm curious what it looks like compared to the one at my flat. Liam you coming with?" The two boys left, leaving Zayn and Harry standing in the room. Harry had a small frown on his face as he glanced around. 

"Zayn you can go search the other side of the building. I want to look around here some more. We can meet in, like, an hour." Looking back, Zayn wished he'd declined. He wished he hadn't let his curly haired friend alone but even after many years of agonizing over it he knew that he couldn't have prevented that nights events. As soon as four boys had entered those doors only three were destined to leave through them.

An hour passed and Zayn, Liam, and Niall had all met up at the entrance. They were waiting for Harry but he hadn't turned up. They searched the house and Zayn found it odd that the master bedroom was locked but when he got a text from Harry saying that he had gone back to his house Zayn passed it off as his mind messing with him. He had probably been in a different room entirely. It wouldn't have been that much of a surprise considering there were a number of doors with golden plaques and all of them were unreadable. 

He wishes he hadn't passed it off as a coincidence. He wishes he had broken down that damn door. He wishes he'd called Harry to make sure he was okay.

He wishes.

~~~~~~

After their late night adventure, the boys had gone back to Niall's and fallen asleep without a second thought of their best friend. Why would they worry? They had no idea that he had yet to leave the mansion.

~~~~~~

When Harry woke up he was looking into wide, blue eyes. They were the eyes of a small child. He blinked once and sat up before turning and surveying the little girl beside him.

The girl had long brown hair pulled into a braid that traveled down her back. She wore a silky white dress and black shoes. Her lips were pulled downward as she surveyed Harry and sat back on her calves. 

"Hello, little one," Harry said softly as he looked around. He realized he was on the main floor of the Hallingar mansion. He didn't remember falling asleep let alone in such a creepy place. He wondered where the boys were. "Why are you in an awful place like this?" 

The girl twirled the end of her dress nervously and avoided Harry's gaze. She captured her bottom lip between her teeth and her hand that wasn't holding the dress tapped soundlessly on the floor.

"I'm stuck here and now you are too." Her voice was soft and raspy as if she hadn't spoken in a long time. She crawled to her feet and motioned for Harry to stand. "Lou says we died and now we can't leave." 

Harry felt something inside him drop as he processed the girl's words. He caught the fleeting memory of her and a boy stood at the bottom of the stairs but that had to be wrong. The girl was stood in front of him. Talking to him. There was no way she could be dead if she was talking to him unless...

"Daisy you're scaring him." A raspy voice cut off Harry's panicked thoughts. When Harry looked up he felt as if he'd been hit in the chest with a hammer. The boy was gorgeous.

He had ear-length brown hair that was swept across his forehead and beautiful blue eyes that matched his sisters exactly. He had soft, thin lips that were forming a small frown and Harry found himself wanting them to form a smile instead. He wanted to be the one to make this beautiful boy smile. 

"I'm Louis." The boy said and held out a hand for Harry to shake. Harry saw that he was wearing a pair of gray joggers and a black t-shirt. Harry wasn't really dressed up either. When the lads had proposed a night out he'd thrown on some sweats and his rolling stones shirt. 

"I'm Harry." He murmured and shook the boy's (Louis') hand. He expected it to be warm but it held no temperature at all. It was, however, very soft and fit into Harry's perfectly. "She was just joking about the ghost thing, right? I mean there's no way we're all- you know." He found he couldn't even say the word.

"This is gonna be really hard to explain and even harder for you to accept. The only way I accepted it was I saw my body. I think you should see yours." His voice was soft and he and Daisy took a hand of Harry's.

When they stopped walking Harry found himself staring at the master bedroom. The golden plaque was covered with a thick layer of rust and it looked like it was about to fall off. Harry made a small sound of surprise when they both pulled him through the door. That wasn't supposed to be possible. As soon as they entered the room Harry stopped. Everything went cold and he hadn't realized when he'd sunk to his knees or when he'd closed his eyes. 

'Get me out of here. Get me anywhere but here.'

When he opened his eyes he was right in front of the fireplace. Then he closed his eyes once more and screamed. 

It felt like he'd only screamed for a few seconds but when he opened his eyes the room seemed darker than before. Daisy and Louis were sat in front of him with matching looks of worry on their faces. Their very pale and nearly transparent faces. Harry guessed that his face looked the same.

"How long have I been sat here?" He asked and was surprised when his voice came out scratchy and broken. Louis scratched his chin, which was probably more out of habit than having a real itch, and shrugged. 

"Don't really know. When you're a ghost time gets really weird and meaningless. My guess would be about two hours." Harry let out a huff of breath. The longer he sat at the more aware he was of how different he was. He no longer felt the air on his skin. He felt as if the wind traveled through his entire body as if he was air himself.

"How did you, you know, end up here?" He still couldn't say the word. Something in him denied the concept. He was only twenty-one for god sakes. He had just finished another world tour with his closest friends and he had just been looking forward to a long-awaited break. 

"I had actually been walking Daisy home from school." Louis' voice was hesitant and sad. He probably hadn't had to tell the story or think about it since it had happened. "Mind you, this was only a couple years ago. I noticed some people were walking behind us but I didn't think much of it. We were just walking by this place when they grabbed us and pulled us inside. It happened so fast and I had no time to save Daisy. They, well, did some things to us that I can't even talk about then suddenly we woke up here. I went up to a room at the back of the house and found our bodies. We'd both been stabbed."

At the end of the story, both siblings were crying. Well, the tears were transparent and wispy. They seemed to be neither liquid nor gas and Harry thought about the contents of a Pensieve from Harry Potter.

Without thinking, Harry pulled them into a hug. He let them cry into his arms and he discerned that they hadn't had anybody to tell their stories to and it had probably weighed on them for a long time. Then a memory from a couple years ago appeared in his head. It was fuzzy because he'd never thought it was very significant. 

He remembered watching the news with Gemma and seeing a report on two missing kids. One was a nineteen-year-old boy and the other was a five-year-old little girl. They had disappeared out of thin air. It took a year for the search to be called off and the case to be closed. 

"I went to the room a couple days ago," Daisy whispered. Louis frowned down at her and Harry shook his head. "They look the same. I think the cold temperature keeps them from decaying."

Harry shivered at the thought and decided that he wouldn't be going near the back of the house anytime soon. The thought of seeing the siblings as he had seen himself was unbearable. 

"Why are you still here?" He asked softly. He knew that if he hadn't been talking to the two he'd have left the house as soon as possible.

"Don't you think we've tried to leave?" Louis asked bitterly. "The house won't let us go. It wants us here and as long as our bodies are here we can't get out. The same thing that killed you keeps us here. We can't get past the gate." 

"The black fog," Harry murmured and Louis nodded sadly. It made a lot of sense and no sense at the same time. Just looking at the two people in front of him Harry knew that there was no use even trying to get out the door. 

He looked out of one of the windows and saw the sun starting to rise. He blinked and wondered what the boys would say when they realized he wasn't in his house. Then he turned back to Louis and Daisy then offered a small smile. When they both gave him matching grins Harry realized that maybe being stuck in the mansion wouldn't be that bad as long as he wasn't alone.

"Well, since we're here and we have all the time in the world, tell me about yourselves."

~~~~~~

When Niall woke up he was only slightly surprised to find that he was cuddling Zayn as he was cuddled by Liam. The boys had woken up like that far too many times for him to be very shocked. When he turned he furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed the cuddle was missing a certain curly haired boy.

He reached around Zayn and grabbed the raven-haired man's phone off of the table. He unlocked it and dialed Harry's number. After being bandmates for seven years they knew each other's passwords by heart and if one was too lazy to grab his phone he could grab whichever was laying closes to him.

His eyebrows raised when Harry didn't answer but shrugged it off thinking the boy was still sleeping. Then he looked at the time and realized it was noon and Harry never slept past nine in the morning even if he was hungover or exhausted. It was extremely unusual for Harry to ignore someone's call.

After shaking the other two boys awake Niall crawled out of bed and wandered into the kitchen after quickly brushing his teeth. He was still wearing his clothes from the day before but he didn't care. 

He dialed Anne and asked if she'd heard from Harry but there was no such luck. She said she hadn't heard from Harry since the morning of the other day. Something was starting to sit heavy in Niall's gut. Usually, he wasn't much of a worrier but something about Harry suddenly falling off of the face of the Earth was strange. Something was wrong. 

When Zayn and Liam walked into the kitchen he expressed his concerns. Liam volunteered to drive them to Harry's if it would settle Niall's nerves and the blond readily agreed. 

When they arrived at Harry's house Niall felt a shiver pass through him. None of the lights were on and it looked completely empty. 

As soon as they were inside all the boys were filled with an uneasy tension. Nothing looked touched. Everything looked exactly as it had when all four boys had started a Disney marathon the night before. Without Harry humming as he cleaned up or clanging around the kitchen the place seemed terribly quiet and nearly depressing. 

At that point, Zayn had realized something was wrong.

"I swear he texted me and told me he'd come here yesterday. This place looks untouched." As soon as the words left his mouth he was ringing Harry. Each boy gave it a try but never got an answer. After five attempts each Liam decided to call Anne while Niall phoned management. 

Anne said she'd tell them if he called her and management said he'd probably went out with someone. Harry was a grown man that was allowed to do what he wanted. Despite that, the boys were still worried. 

~~~~

"So you're telling me that the only thing you know how to cook is ramen noodles?" Harry asked with a giggle as he watched Louis with a raised eyebrow. He was sat on the kitchen countertop with Daisy curled up into his side and Louis on the countertop across from him.

"I'm saying that I know how to get water to a nice boiling temperature then proceeded to add and stir fine strands of noodle before extracting the water and adding a nice bit of flavoring to the concoction." Louis sticks his nose in the air and Daisy giggles softly.

"You literally just described making ramen noodles. By the way, do you remember that time you were making some noodles in the microwave and forgot to add water? You nearly burned down the kitchen." Daisy had an innocent smile on her lips but there was a mischevious glint in her eye that Louis occasionally shared. Louis' cheeks turned a soft white color, which Harry guessed was the equivalent to a blush for ghosts, and pressed his lips into a tight line.

"That was only one time," he said indignantly and Daisy snorted loudly.

"That happened three times." 

"Well, I was younger back then."

"That happened the week before we ended up here."

Harry cackled loudly as Louis pouted at his little sister. In the very short time, he'd known them Harry had grown to love the sibling's presence. They made him feel calm and normal. They made him feel more alive than he'd ever felt when he'd had a heartbeat. 

"You're gonna regret that one," Louis growled and Daisy squealed as she jumped off of the counter and ran through the kitchen door. Louis ran after her while Harry followed them at a leisurely pace. 

As he watched the two chase each other around the living room he felt his entire being grow warm. He felt so much towards two people and it wasn't hard for him to imagine spending eternity with them. 

When Louis tackled Daisy in a hug and looked up to offer Harry a blinding grin before motioning him over Harry was sure of it. He no longer felt like a lost and scared teenager. He felt whole. 

~~~~~~~

It took two days for management to realize that the boys were serious and Harry was nowhere to be found. They notified the local police and brought everyone in for a meeting. 

Will, a pale, balding man with a dull expression explained that Harry needed to be found as soon as possible. They agreed and sent the word out about the missing pop star.

It took ten minutes for the hashtag 'findHarryStyles' to start trending worldwide. Fans everywhere were searching for the curly haired lad and the boys weren't an exception. Niall and Liam went to Cheshire and checked hotels while Zayn checked local hotels in London.

It took another two days for another meeting to be called and for them to spill where it was that they had last seen Harry.

"We'd been exploring Hallingar mansion and he texted Zayn that he went home. We haven't seen him since." Simon Cowell, who had been called to the meeting as well, scowled at them for being irresponsible and going to such an awful place.

"We'll search there. I wish you had told us earlier," he told them and each boy shrugged.

"Why would he be there though?" Liam asked. It was a valid question and everyone else at the meeting was wondering the same thing. There was no reason for Harry to hand around the building so there was no real reason to look there.

"We've searched everywhere else. The fans have come up with nothing and we have to try all of our options."

That's how the boys found themselves back at the mansion. Press had caught wind of them being there and the building was surrounded by paparazzi and fans. Surprisingly, none of the fans were screaming. The paparazzi were taking pictures, as rude and tactless as ever, but there was an odd subduedness to the crowd. 

The gate was unlocked and the cops were the first ones onto the property. Simon followed with the other three boys close behind. Will was talking to another management guy with an annoyed look on his face. He made it clear that searching the building was a waste of time. 

"I just think we should search in places he might actually be," he'd grumbled but shown up anyway.

"Hi, I'm Johanna." A woman said as she approached Simon. He shook her hand and she introduced herself as the police chief. She turned to Anne, who had shown up with Gemma a day before to join the search for her son, and offered a sympathetic smile. 

"I know what you're going through. I lost my eldest son and daughter two years ago." She said softly and Zayn vaguely remembered a story about two kids that had gone missing two years earlier.

"You're the Tomlinson's mother? I watched the news story with Harry." Gemma said softly and after saying her brothers name her voice caught. Johanna only smiled kindly and nodded.

Suddenly, the large doors of the mansion opened on their own and a figure stepped out.

"Harry! We were so worried about you! What the bloody hell were you doing in there?" Niall's voice was thick and raw with emotion as Harry stepped out into the sunlight. He stared at Niall with a small frown and rubbed his chin.

"How long have you been looking for me?" He asked softly. Anne made to step forward but he held up a hand to stop her. His eyes flickered to Johanna before widening in surprise. 

"It's been four days. Come out of that damn house now. We've been so fucking worried about you and you just waltz out here like you haven't been missing. What have you been doing all this time?" Zayn looked up at Harry angrily but his friend only smiled sadly.

"Days for you equivalate to hours for me. Time is a fickle thing now that I am the way I am." His voice carried across the yard and Liam only grew angrier as he spoke.

"Now is not the time for your dramatic hipster bullshit Harry. Stop messing around. It's time to go home." Despite the sharp edge to his voice, there was an obvious desperation in his tone. Something was obviously different about Harry. It was hard to place yet obvious at the same time. It was starting to terrify everyone as they stared at him. Even the paparazzi had stopped taking pictures. 

"Mum, boys, please don't go in. I don't want you to have to see me. I wouldn't wish the sight of my worst enemy." He stopped and turned to Johanna with a sad smile. He took one more step forward and she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Johanna, they are in the back of the building. Their bodies are unaffected but please don't look. I know they'll want to speak with you so, by all means, come in but please, don't look at their bodies." Johanna took a step backward and held a hand to her heart. Something in his voice made tears form in her eyes.

"Mum, Gemma, boys, I'm sorry you had to lose me so soon. I didn't even get to say goodbye. I'll love you and I swear I'll never be entirely gone. I know I'll see you again but forgive me for saying I hope we don't meet too soon." His voice held a joking lilt to it and Anne stepped forward to get him away from the house. He must have gone crazy from being there for so long. Nothing he said was making sense. He wasn't gone, he was right there.

"Officers. Check upstairs in the master bedroom. Don't forget the last room on the west side. There, you will find us. It has been a pleasure being apart of your lives. I love all of you." He addressed everyone with the last two sentences and bowed his head with a sad smile. "All the love." 

He seemed to dissolve into thin air before everyone's eyes, leaving behind an empty doorway. 

The officers immediately went inside and split up at the staircases. Nobody knew what to say so there was only silence.

Then the first officer walked out holding Harry's pale body in his arms and everyone descended into chaos at once.

"Harry!?" Anne screamed and sobbed as they placed his body on a stretcher and put a white sheet over his head. "No! He can't be dead! He was just right there!" Her sobs were joined by the screams and cries of fans. 

People worked over his body and a woman walked over with a shell-shocked look on her face.

"How long has he been-" Niall cut himself off with a small whimper. 

"Well, we won't know for sure until the autopsy but the best guess is he has been deceased for four days. He was hanging in the master bedroom." After she'd finished speaking Zayn felt his knees give out and he fell to the ground. He'd left Harry alone in that bedroom.

Before they could continue talking two more officers walked out carrying two more bodies. A boy and a little girl. Louis and Daisy Tomlinson. Johanna let out a choked sob as she watched her children get put onto stretchers and have white sheets put over them.

"Mumma!" A young voice broke through the sadness and suddenly Jay was on the grass with a small girl in her arms. It was the same girl that had just been carried out by an officer. She was followed closely by a boy who looked like he was only nineteen. He smiled shyly at the two and pushed his hair out of his face.

"Hey, mum." He said softly. At that point, Johanna was sobbing as she clutched the girl to her chest. Louis placed a calm hand on his mum's head before pulling Daisy off of her. He turned to Anne and bit his lip.

"I'll take care of your son. I promise." Anne held a hand to her mouth and sobbed quietly. She nodded once and that was as much of a 'thank you' she could offer. 

"Louis! Daisy! It's time to go!" A voice called and Harry was standing by the door once again. Daisy ran into his open arms and he lifted her off of the ground and tossed her into the air. She laughed loudly as he spun her around and tickled her sides. Louis laughed and jogged over to them.

"Where to now?" He asked as he glanced at the house that had once been his home. When he turned to look at Harry and Daisy he realized he'd found a new one.

"I have no idea but as long as we're together I'll go wherever the wind takes us." He offered his hand and as soon as Louis grabbed it they disappeared leaving behind the echo of laughter they'd let out at Harry's sappy words.

 

~~~~~~~

It was many years later and Zayn was laying on his deathbed.

He was ninety-three and had outlived his bandmates and their families. Liam had died of a heart attack a week before and Niall had been in a car accident at thirty-two. Gemma had passed of illness at ninety-three and all of the boys' parents had died of old age a long time ago. The Tomlinson kids, whom Zayn had grown to love, had passed away of natural causes and old age. He was sad that he had outlived them.

Zayn didn't have a problem with dying. He'd lived a long life with his husband (who knew that he and Liam would get married?) and he had lived long enough to see his children have kids. His husband was gone and he knew that he would follow not long after. His daughter, Amelia Daisy Payne (after little Daisy Tomlinson), sat at his bedside in his last moments. His two sons, Harry James Payne (after his best friends Niall and Harry, who died too soon) and William Edward Payne (after Louis Tomlinson who he knew was taking care of Harry) were there as well. 

The last thing he saw was their smiling faces and tear stained cheeks before he closed his eyes. 

When he opened them he was stood in front of a beautiful mansion. The walls were a coffee-colored brown with polished, white paned windows scattered around the front.

Zayn opened the door and was welcomed by an enormous room with two staircases and a beautiful, roaring fireplace in the middle. The wallpapers were a nice golden color and to his left was a door. When he walked into it he found a living room full of people.

Gemma was sat on the floor in front of a bookshelf braiding Pheobe Tomlinson's hair as she talked to Lottie about her favorite book series, Harry Potter. Niall was shoving handfuls of crisps into his mouth as he argued with Liam over who the cutest doctor from Doctor Who was. Liam calmly spoke to him as he stroked his sisters' hair. Harry and Louis were curled up on the couch watching Supernatural on the tv on the large wall across from them and Daisy was sprawled across their laps with a serene look on her face. Johanna and Anne sat on two recliners and talked about an interior decorating show they'd seen lately. Everything about the scene in front of him was familiar and Zayn felt warmth travel through him.

Everyone looked young and happy. He looked down and noticed he looked like he did when he was in his early twenties. 

A minute after he'd entered the room all eyes turned to him. Harry beamed at him from his place on the couch. 

"Cmon in Zee. We were wondering when you'd show up. Ignore how creepy that sounds." He giggled into his palm and Zayn took a seat next to Liam who grinned and gave him a kiss on he cheek.

"What do we do now?" Zayn asked softly and Louis smiled at him from his place on the couch. 

"We'll be fine with whatever happens as long as we're together. I have a feeling we'll get to stay here. As a family." Once the words left Louis' mouth Zayn knew that they were true. The conversation continued and he found that he fit in perfectly. It felt like he'd been there the entire time and, just maybe, a part of him had been. When he looked around he knew that it was forever. 

Harry looked around at his family with a proud grin. He loved every person in the room and as he looked down at Louis who looked like he was having the same thoughts and he knew for a fact that there was no other place he'd rather be. He was finally, after many years, home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this rushed mess :') once I started writing it I couldn't stop. Comment what you think pls I need opinions.


End file.
